Jessie, the pet
by livteen
Summary: Jessie it's the new girl in town. She mets Zuri, who askes her to become her new pet. Jessie it's reluctant at first, but after realizing that she won't have the money or contacts, she decides to give it a shot to get the money she offers her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jessie finally arrived to New York City, ready to fulfill her dreams. She's on a taxi and finds out her wallet has been stolen. The taxi driver kicks her out and finds herself out of a building, like many in NYC. A girl quick approaches her.

Tony approaches her "Hi, I'm Tony."

"Hi, I'm Jessie."

"And I'm guessing this is yours." Handling her a big D-cup bra.

"Yeah, that's just my sling shot."

"She doesn't know that's a bra!" Zuri laughs.

A woman runs away from the building and Zuri greets her. The she focus on the new girl. "Hey, Jessie, you want to be my new pet?"

"Ohh, thanks sweetie, but i didn't came all the way from Texas to become a pet. This is the city where all the dreams come true."

"Ok, so, lick my shoes until they are smooth clean." Replies Zuri.

"I told u i am not going to do anything, i got dreams to pursuit."

Zuri takes of her bag a $100 bill puts it up and shows it to Jessie. "If you want it, lick my shoes as i told you."

Without any money, Jessie starts to obey, gets on the ground and licks Zuri's shoes with her tongue.

"Ahh nahh! You need to clean underneath them too." Zuri lift her left foot to let Jessie lick the soles, then her right foot. Everything it's going as planned.

Jessie finishes and collects her first $100 dlls. Zuri know her situation and tells her.

"You know, that won't be of any use for you here. Just to stay at a hotel around here will cost you at least 5 hundred. You can't live here in that budget. If you really want to follow your dreams, you have to become my real pet, i will pay you more than any regular job, are you in?"

Before Jessie can think about it, Zuri takes her from her neck to her apartment.

"Ok, for how long?" Asks Jessie.

"Six months seem enough for you? Forget about your life, we are giving you more money than you can ever have doing any job in this town, are you ready?"

Jessie Thinks about it. Seems like an inoffensive girl. "Yes, I'm ready."

A bunch of kids come running by her side inside the apartment. "Please tell me they are on the wrong floor."

"Nope, they are my brothers and sister, you have to deal with them, don't worry, they won't harm you.

(Continues to chapter 2, more explicit and way harder)


	2. Chapter 2

[If u read chapter 1 before 2012, you should check it again before cause i just updated it to be more faithful to the original first chapter of Jessie.]

"Ok, now you are a real pet, you must behave like one, and look like one. Strip." Says Zuri.

"What?" Asks Jessie.

"Get naked, and fast, real pets don't wear clothes, you bitch!"

The other kids ar running around her but seem like they haven't noticed her enough.

"B..b...but..."

"Are you in for the deal or not?" Asks Zuri defiant.

"Y... yes.. but..."

"But what? Do it now! I want my pet now, not for the next year."

"Ok, you will have your pet today, little girl."

"This minute, please!"

"But this kids..."

The kids continue figthing over each other not paying attention to Jessie.

"I told you they are my siblings, you will be their's pet too, we will pay you more than enough, if you are obedient, so stop talking and start behaving like a pet, take your clothes off now!"

Jessie obeys Zuri by starting getting her clothes off.

"Faster, you are a pet, go on!"

She takes her skirt and shoes.

"I Meant all, pets don't have any underwear!"

Jessie continues till she's totally naked.

"Now, down on the floor, with four legs like any pet would be." Tells Zuri.

Obediently, and thinking bout the money, Jessi does it.

"Well, hello!" Luke approaches to her. "I'm luke, and i like what i'm seeing. And you are...?"

"Your new pet, i'm kinda sorry that i am."

[Continues to chapter 3]


	3. Chapter 3

Luke gets a hard-on by looking at Jessie's perfect naked body. Emma and Ravi stop fighting and come to look her when they hear the word "pet".

"Wow, I already want to fuck you" Says Luke while examining Jessie and looking at her cute butt.

Before Jessie can answer, Emma starts talking so exited. "Is she our new pet? Oh my god! I never imagined that I could have a human pet, not even Paris Hilton has one, well she did on that southpark episode but it was a young kid, and that was not real, this is so awesome! It's so exotic, and perfect, she's white skinned and redhead, she even has pink nipples, the most expensive type, not even celebrities get this type of pet, I love it! I can't wait to show her to my friends!"

"This it's not fair, it's even better than Mr. Kipling! I don't want him anymore, I prefer her!" Says Ravi.

"Mr. what?" Asks Jessie confused.

"It's a pet Ravi took here from India when he was adopted. Now calm down guys." Zuri cuts their overexcitement. "I found her so it's mainly mine, but as Mr. Kipling, she it's also your pet. Now we have to make sure our parents want her to stay with us, so focus and help me with that if you like her so much. Now, let's ask first Bertram about our new pet, i know he don't like Mr. Kipling much but i think he would like this one better. So, who calls Bertram?"

Sitting on a couch, Bertram has been looking and listening to all behind his newspaper. "Don't worry I'm here. I like her even if she poops on the floor. But I prefer if she don't do it. She looks better naked. I've never seen a pet like this in my whole life, and believe me, I've seen many weird pets. But never seen a young naked girl, at least not as a pet. You should keep her. No, you must keep her and that's an order. I will also help you with your parents. C'mon, we don't have much time." He stands and come to see Jessie more close then spanks her ass. "Welcome to the family, little girl."

"Fine, now you need to wear a collar and a leash, like every pet." Zuri brings a new collar and leash. "Don't worry, we will put this on you, pets don't put them on themselves."

Jessie feels the locks closing on her neck. She realizes that this means an end to her free life, but she knows she will have a lot of money when she has it back. Just hopes her pet life don't become so hard.

[Continues to Chapter 3.]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The elevator opens and the parents are kissing, not noticing the kids are busy preparing Jessie the pet.

"Their parents are Morgan and Christina Ross? The famous movie director and supermodel?" Asks Jessie to Bertram.

"No, they're cheap farmers" Answers Bertram. "But I'm sure that at least him will be glad to take care of you, little pet."

"Hey guys we missed you so much!"

"And we brought presents!"

All the kids scream and chase for their presents. Jessie tries same but she feels her leash pulled back. She looks back and it's Bertram.

"Not for you, this isn't Oprah. Anyway you are just a pet, and pets don't get gifts, so stay on the ground." Says Bertram.

Zuri takes Jessie's leas and pulls her to her parents. "This is Jessie, I want her to be our new pet!"

"And so do I." says Luke.

"But that's a human pet, you don't even get care of Mr. Kipling." Says their mom.

"This one is better and we will take good care of her."

"Who wants to see the cool toy that George Lukas gave me?

"Meee!" All the kids scream loudly.

"Why did he give it to you?"

"It was a thank you gift for helping me sell his franchise to Disney. Want to see it working?"

He puts the light saber on.

"Is that a real light saber?"

"Of course not, it's just a prop." He swings it and accidentally cuts a seat. "Awesome!" The kids start screaming again. "Oh, we better get that slave princess Leila out of her real sized box!" The kids continue screaming. "Let's go!" He takes them on his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

-Emma, your daddy and i will be back tomorrow in time for your science fair, but fisrt we have to fly to the set of Galactopussy 2.

-I loved the original Galactopussy. It is the best giant radioactive space pussy-hungry octopus movie of all time...- Jessie stops when she see's Christina Ross' face expression -which I just saw two weeks ago on DVD, after my 18th birthday 'cause it's rated R, and I couldn't see it on the movie theater 2 years ago when it was released.

Christina takes Jessie's leash and pulls her to the kitchen to speak with her in private.

-According to our security team, you are a straight A student. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt about watching Galactopussy until you were 18. But you have a squeaky clean record, except for once on 7th grade when you were found on the school's restroom masturbating yourself.

-Would things be different if I was caught masturbating someone else?

By the look on Christina's face, she understands that's a no.

-Anyway, if you had been in a class with my literature teacher, you'd completely understand. The way he recited those erotic poems made you end up with your panties so wet that you'd think you'd just taken a shower. But that was a long time ago. I'm not into poetry anymore.

-Ok, I'll keep an eye on you, but for now, you are hired!

-Really? Thanks!

Jessie steps up to give her a hug, but Christina stops her.

-Back on the floor, on your four legs. Pets don't stand up. Also I don't want to receive a hug from a pet. Or a naked girl.

[Sorry for the delay on updating this story, I'm back, and I'll try to do at least 1 or 2 updates every week.]


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie comes to Emma while she is working on her project for the Science Fair. But then she receives a webcam call from her parents. Her mom tells Emma that they won't be able to be on time for her presentation.

-Honey, the production for Galactopussy 2 it's way behind the schedule, but i promise i will make it up for you after the filming is over.- Says her dad Morgan Ross.

-And my line of fleshlight vagina it's about to be launched so I have to be there for the promotion, I hope you don't mind, sweetie.- Says her mom Christina Ross.

-No it's ok. Doesn't matter, it's not so important.- Answers Emma.

-Ok, great, we gotta go, love ya! seeya!

Jessie looks at Emma so sad after closing the laptop.

-Emma, why are you so sad? Your parents will be soon with you!

-No, they are not! they are never with me! They missed my 10th birthday because Galactopussy, and they'd probably miss my wedding because Galactopussy 3. I just wish that Angelina Jolie had killed that stupid octopus when she could!- Emma runs away to her bedroom leaving alone her project.

Jessie tries to help, but don't know how. She puts on her clothes, stands up and goes down the elevator after none of the kids seem to like her enough. She finds Tony on the lobby.

-The kids hate me.

-They hate everyone.

-I wish i could go to the set to convince their parents to come.

-And who says you can't?

-You're right!

Jessie decides to go to the studio of Galactopussy 2.

She finally arrives and enters the studio.

-Please i need to see Morgan Ross, tell him it's about his daughter.

-You look a bit older to be his daughter.

-No, please, you don't understand...

-Yes, I understand, come here.

The guard puts her inside a room.

Jessie finds out she is in a closet with some costumes. Decides to put one outfit on. They all the same.

-Damn, this new space slut outfit it's so revealing. The thong it's so small. But I guess I can use it to pass as an extra to the set. At least I'm not naked. And I'm not wearing a leash.

She goes out and before she can say anything, the director pulls her to the set.

-Come here girl, what are you doing? This is your place. Everyone, Act naturally, and remember, extras don't look at the camera. Never. And action!

She is very confused, just finds out she is in the middle of many girls dressed same as her. All of them fall down on the floor and she doesn't know what to do, till she looks at Morgan and Christina near one of the cameras. She tries walking towards them, but feels dragged back by a tentacle. She realizes she's on an action scene from Galactopussy 2.

The tentacle pulls her up and start taking her clothes off. Feels more tantacles around her body. She screams but nobody seems to care, they are all just watching.

-Help! Please! Take me down from here! I don't belong here!

But nobody seems to care.

(Continues...)

[Please check my other stories on my profile]


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie is on the set of Galactopussy 2, dressed like an extra to get to Morgan and Christina Ross, but she is caught on the middle of the action. The Mechanical Galactopussy just grabbed from her feet and pulled her up while ripping her clothes off and groping her with his other tentacles.

"Help! Please! Take me down from here! I don't belong here!"

Nobody seems to hear her screaming. The cameras come to do a close up. She tries screaming more, but everyone thinks it's part of the acting on this scene of the movie.

"Just take me down now! Nooo! stop! Stop please!"

Everyone just looks at her without doing anything. She tries harder and harder with no results. She's hanging upside down from the tentacles of the mechanic galactopussy. Feels so disoriented but tries to think. Then realizes it's a rape scene from the movie. Damn, why they don't just use an animation for alien creatures? Ohh yeah, because they always suck. Even in Star Wars, you can easily tell a real person from Jar Jar Beans. Damn state of the art animation.

The sluggy tentacles grope her body, her tits, making her horny. She can't understand very well cause it's hanging upside down. All her blood comes down to her brain.

Suddenly she feels a tentacle entering her wet pussy. "Owww!" The tentacle don't stop.

Jessie starts screaming more trying to get out of this situation but another tentacle enters her mouth.

Too late she realizes the way to stop the filming. Calling the name of anyone in the set. Morgan and Christina Ross. But a tentacle on her mouth won't let her say anything. She watches as the cameras come to her to do a close up of her horny face. She has no escape. She will be raped by a mechanical octopus. Has tried everything to escape. There's no way out. She must cum, enjoy the tentacles. Finally, she let her body feel all the pleasure. The less she resists, the faster this will end. She looks as the boom microphone comes near to record all her moaning.

After all the pleasure, Jessie finally cums, in front of everyone, inf front of the cameras. The Galactopussy finally leaves her down on the floor. She's enjoying it. After all, everything must end up here. She takes all her time to rest and feel the orgasm.

She was hoping to hear the "Cut!" at any moment, but instead, the tentacles take her up again, from her feet and arms. Before she can scream anything she has a tentacle on her mouth, another on her pussy, and another where she never expected: inside her ass.

Tries to escape but this time it's even harder. All the cameras come to her again and she can't do anything to escape.

[Continues...]


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie is now being raped by the mechanical Galatopussy while trying to pass as an extra for the movie to get a chance to talk to the Ross parents.

"Hhmpm! Gmmgme htth hiehh!" Jessy Tries to scream but one of Galactopussy's tentacles is inside her mouth, and the rest are inside all her body, on all her holes.

The cameras aproach to her in all angles. To capture the moment for the Galactopussy 2 movie. She feels so embarassed but at the same time so horny. The one inside her ass keeps going deeper and deeper. She feels the pain and the excitement. Tries to escape from the galactic octopus with all her strength but she only gets exhausted. There is nothing more she can do. After an orgasm and now, being raped in all her holes. Her body can't do more, she only has left to relax and enjoy all the pleasure. The guilty pleasure of being raped by some mechanical octopus while being filmed.

She has no longer control of her body. The octopus moves her in different positions so the cameras get the best close-ups for the raping. They capture the penetration from all the ways. Inside her ass, very close. Her juicy pussy being penetrated by one of the tentacles. Her mouth, and specially the horny look on her face.

"Wow, that extra is amazing, it's the best one I've ever seen" Says Morgan Ross while watching Jessie.

"I know, she really seems like it's getting raped. If i didn't knew she was acting, I'd swear she was being raped for real." Says Christina Ross. "Definitely it's the best extra for a rape scene ever, i just can't realize how she manages to put that horny face and you can see all the despair and fear on it at the same time. It's just amazing!"

"I agree, this will be definitely one of the best scenes of this movie, and one of the best rape scenes ever filmed. I'm so proud." Replies Morgan Ross.

"Still i can't understand how she manages to fake that many orgasms, she do it so well, they all seem so real, she even squirts when she have one. I've never seen anything like this before. It even makes me want to be on her place." Says Christina without taking her eyes off Jessie. "The casting manager definitely deserves a raise for finding this girl."

"I hope he don't hear you!" Morgan tries to say while excited by the rape scene.

Jessie can't take it anymore. After being raped in all her holes by the mechanical Galactopussy she is so exhausted, but the devilish machine continues and don't seem to stop. She continues getting an orgasm followed by another.

Finally the machine stops leaving her on the ground, enjoying her last orgasm. But she don't even know were she is, after so much pleasure and pain and even more pleasure, she just don't care. She just enjoys. She has not much left to do. All cameras continue capturing the best angles of her body, and of course, her face full of pleasure.

"And cut." She hears the director say.

Is then when she realizes she's in the set of a movie, and then she remembers what she came to do. Looks at all the cameras, then her sticky body. Tries to get her clothes, but they all were ripped by the infamous Galactopussy. Damn. There is not much time. She looks at Morgan and Christina and she rushes to get to them.

"Hi there, it's me, Jessie, your kids' pet. That didn't came out well." Jessie tries to introduce herself, putting apart the fact that she is totally naked and covered with liquids she don't wanna know more about.

"Ohh hi, Jessie, i didn't knew you were into acting." Says Morgan Ross.

"I'm not, well, yes I am, that's why i came to New York, but that's not why I'm here today. I came to tell you about Emma, she wants you to be on her presentation tomorrow at the science fair."

"But she said it didn't matter." Says Christina.

"Of course she said that, she don't want to bother you, but that's the reason your kids do all that weird stuff. They want your attention so bad. That's why the keep scaring all their nannies, and that's why they get weird pets, like some enormous lizard, or even a human pet like me. They want you! Want you to be with them all the time, not some strangers taking care of them. That's why you must go tomorrow to Emma's presentation at her school." Jessie finishes her speech.

"Well, Jessie, you're fired!"

"What? This is the part where you understand all that i'm saying and get back with your children, and give me a big tip, or at least a big raise for making you note it."

"That only happens on a movie, and you are no longer in one." Grins. "Security! Please take this girl out of the set!"

"What?" Jessie don't understand what is happening while she is being taken out by one of the security guys. "Are you taking me out naked? you expect me to get home like this?"

"Here's a towel."

"Is that all? How would i go like this out on the street?"

"You don't like it? Give it back then."

"No, it's ok, I'll take the towel."

She is locked outside the studio wearing nothing but a towel.

"Damn, i should have stayed at the kid's penthouse. At least it was better than this."

[Continues...]


End file.
